Après la mort de Powers
by Mael Garnott
Summary: Il a été assassiné, mais personne ne veut me croire. Je suis tout seul, maintenant.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Après la mort de Powers

**Fandom :** Sherlock

**Genre :** Drama

**Rating :** On va dire T parce que ça devient plus mature vers la fin.

**Résumé :** Il a été assassiné, mais personne ne veut me croire. Je suis tout seul, maintenant.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'ai pas reçu la moindre cenne pour ce texte.

**Note de l'auteur : **Suite indépendante de « Après la mort de père », où Sherlock va entrer dans une crise d'adolescence extrêmement précoce suite à la noyade du garçon. Je suis restée passionnée par le passé probable de notre cher détective, et poursuivre son cheminement s'est fait de manière toute naturelle. Comme c'est une période plus trouble et plus importante, il est donc normal que mes chapitres prennent en maturité, et cette progression est vraiment délicieuse à écrire. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire comme j'ai eut plaisir à créer ce texte!

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Il pleut et je joue du violon. Ça m'aide à réfléchir. Quand c'est trop silencieux, mes pensées s'emmêlent dans ma tête et ça m'énerve parce que là, je dois vraiment rester concentré. Avec la pluie, ce n'est pas le vrai silence, mais c'est pire parce que c'est un son que je ne peux pas contrôler. Le violon, c'est juste parfait. Je joue n'importe quoi parce que je ne veux pas me concentrer sur mes partitions, je veux penser à autre chose. Sur la visite chez la psychologue hier soir, en fait. Depuis l'accident, je la vois une fois par mois. C'est mère qui veut cela, elle dit qu'assister à la mort de Powers m'a traumatisé et que j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas. Après mes rendez-vous, je me mets à douter sur si je l'ai été ou pas, alors je dois jouer du violon. La psychologue me dit toujours des choses qui viennent me troubler. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cela, c'est juste que… cela me fait réfléchir sur moi et ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit la mort de Powers qui m'ait traumatisé et ma psychologue pense comme moi. Elle m'a fait passer plein de tests les premières semaines pour vérifier quelque chose. Après, elle a demandé si je voulais qu'elle en parle à ma mère. Son travail l'oblige à ce que nos conversations restent confidentielles sauf avec ma permission, mais je lui ai dit que ça ne concernait personne d'autre que nous deux. De toute façon, mère et moi, on ne se comprend plus depuis l'accident. Comme si un mur était apparu entre nous. Pourtant, on s'était toujours bien entendu. Je voulais la protéger, mais je me souviens plus vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la mort de père, mais cela remonte à trop loin maintenant. Et puis, à l'accident, elle a fait ce visage étrange qui montrait qu'elle ne me comprenait plus. Ce visage qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant, le visage que tous les autres adultes faisaient sauf elle. La psychologue m'a expliqué que cette expression, c'est être mal à l'aise et que c'était normal que je me sente trahi après cela.

Ma psychologue, elle sait beaucoup de choses et elle m'en a appris beaucoup. Elle m'a dit que j'avais de fortes chances d'être sociopathe, mais que ce n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent. Je suis quand même jeune et elle m'a expliqué que la psychologie, ça reste une science pas très simple, avec beaucoup d'imprécisions. Que je sois sociopathe expliquerait mon désintérêt des autres, mes difficultés avec les sentiments et mon impulsivité. Bref, je fais ce que je veux sans penser aux conséquences. Elle a dit que si je l'étais vraiment, je ne serais pas traumatisé par la mort de Powers, mais plutôt par le fait que les policiers n'aient pas voulu m'écouter. En même temps, elle n'est pas sûre si j'ai raison pour le meurtre parce que j'ai une imagination débordante et que c'est courant chez les enfants qui sont intelligents.

Pourtant, je le sais que ses souliers auraient dû être dans son casier et que si ils ont disparu, c'est parce qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Ça m'énerve. Je sais que je détiens quelque chose d'important, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point ce l'est. En plus, personne ne me croit. Je suis tout seul. Ma psychologue, je l'aime bien parce qu'elle me pousse à réfléchir, mais je suis juste un patient pour elle et elle est juste une sorte de médecin spécial pour moi. Mère, je n'arrive plus à lui parler et elle n'arrive pas non plus à me regarder dans les yeux. À l'école et dans mes activités, tout le monde m'évite parce qu'ils me trouvent bizarre, surtout parce que j'ai sauté deux ans. Par contre, eux je m'en fous. Ils sont tous stupides, même ceux de ma classe qui sont plus vieux que moi.

Je pense à tout cela quand la porte grince et que quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre. Je sais que c'est Mycroft parce que ses pas ne sonnent pas comme ceux de mère, ils sont plus lourds maintenant qu'il a eut sa poussée d'adolescence. Je ne veux pas lui parler, alors je lui tourne dos en regardant par la fenêtre. Depuis l'accident, il a changé lui aussi. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et il fait des efforts pour être gentil. Quand il fait cela, je le déteste encore plus qu'avant. Je ne suis plus un bébé, je ne veux pas qu'on aille pitié de moi. Je vais bien, c'est juste que… j'ai changé moi aussi. J'ai compris que devenir pirate c'était une idée stupide que j'avais pris dans les livres. J'ai arrêté de lire des romans, comme ça les gens ne pourront plus dire que j'ai tout imaginé à cause des histoires que j'ai lut. Maintenant, je veux devenir détective, parce que la police elle est trop stupide. Comme ça, je vais trouver qui a tué Powers.

J'ai ramassé tous les articles de journaux qui parlaient de sa mort et je les ai cachés dans une boîte de ma garde-robe. Cela inquiétait trop mère quand je les collais sur mes murs et elle a souvent essayé de les enlever. Je sors la boîte quand je me sens mal, cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent quand je m'ennuie. Un peu comme si j'avais la nausée et que je sentais mon cerveau ralentir. Quand ça arrive, j'ai peur de devenir moins intelligent et je dois rester intelligent, sinon je ne trouverais jamais la solution à… à tout cela. C'est compliqué à expliquer, je ne sais pas si je comprends moi-même. Je suis peut-être trop jeune encore, mais je sais qu'une fois adulte je vais y arriver. Mais Mycroft est là à me regarder en silence et je sais qu'il est inquiet. Cela m'empêche de réfléchir et mes pensées vont dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à les structurer. Je veux qu'il parte. Maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

Mycroft est parti en résidence à l'université. Il ne voulait plus vivre avec mère, ils se chicanent trop souvent pour pas grand chose. Moi, j'ai changé d'école, avec un nouvel uniforme. Je déteste porter la cravate, elle m'étouffe. Dès que je le peux, je la jette aux poubelles. À chaque fois, je dois trouver un nouveau mensonge pour faire croire que je l'ai perdue. Mère le sait, mais elle est trop fatiguée pour me le dire. On ne s'entend plus, même si on ne s'est jamais vraiment fâché. Je me rappelle avant, j'avais plein de choses à lui raconter. Maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je trouve que ça n'a plus d'importance ou bien c'est parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction.

À l'école, tout le monde me regarde d'un air méchant, mais je m'en fous d'être trop jeune : je suis meilleur qu'eux en classe. Dès la première journée, il y en a trois qui m'ont coincé à la pause pour me voler ma collation, alors je leur ai fait ma nouvelle technique de karaté. J'ai été puni, mais après, les autres ont compris qu'il fallait me laisser tranquille. Quand elle l'a appris, mère a fait son air mal à l'aise et n'a pas su quoi dire. Mycroft a téléphoné pour m'en parler, mais je n'ai pas voulu répondre. La seule autre fois où il a appelé, c'est quand on lui a dit que j'ai volé une souris du laboratoire pour faire une expérience à la maison. Je voulais tester sur elle des médicaments et voir lesquels la ferait mourir si je la mettais dans l'eau.

Mère en a parlé à ma psychologue. Elle répétait que c'est parce que je suis traumatisé par l'accident, mais elle se trompe. Je ne suis pas traumatisé, c'est juste que j'ai une obsession sur ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout. Je sais qu'il a été assassiné, je sais qu'il a dut prendre un poison, mais je ne sais juste pas quoi ni comment. La psychologue a demandé si je voulais voir un policier qui a travaillé sur le dossier de Powers pour qu'il m'explique tout ce qu'ils savent. Peut-être que cela devait m'aider à me débarrasser de mon obsession, mais quand je l'ai rencontré, c'est devenu pire. Il m'a dit qu'ils ont regardé dans son corps et qu'ils n'ont rien découvert d'anormal. Pourtant, je suis sûr que j'ai raison. En même temps, c'est impossible parce que sinon**,** ils auraient trouvé. Alors je joue du violon pour tenter de réfléchir et de démêler tout cela, sans que ça ne fasse exploser mon cerveau.

Après, ma psychologue a dit que si j'étais autant intéressé par les enquêtes, je pourrais me concentrer sur d'autres cas. Peu à peu, j'arrêterai peut-être de penser à Powers. J'ai commencé à découper d'autres articles de journaux avec des histoires de polices et c'est vrai que ça marche un peu. Quand elle a vu cela, mère a dit que je n'irais plus voir la psychologue. Elle avait espéré qu'elle me soigne, pas qu'elle m'encourage à continuer. C'est là que l'on a eu notre vraie première chicane. J'ai crié. Beaucoup. Parce que c'est trop injuste. Parce que ma psychologue, elle avait trouvé le moyen de me comprendre et qu'elle m'aidait à me comprendre moi-même. C'est juste dégueulasse. Mère a dit qu'elle m'en trouverait une autre plus compétente, mais j'ai refusé. Si c'était comme ça, je ne voulais plus jamais en avoir de psychologue. Je suis allé dans ma chambre, j'ai barré la porte et j'ai joué du violon le plus fort possible. Ça m'a fait du bien, mais j'avais tellement envie de tout détruire qu'après, j'ai frappé dans les murs. À la fin, j'ai eu mal aux poings.

En secret, j'ai continué de m'intéresser aux autres enquêtes de la police. Je voulais aussi continuer mes expériences, mais ce n'est pas facile. Voler des souris au laboratoire et les ramener à la maison sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ça passe une fois, mais pas plus. J'ai l'impression d'être impuissant face à tout ça et cela me met en colère. J'ai envi de tout casser, de me sauver de l'école, de courir loin, très loin jusqu'à ce que je tombe à terre parce que je n'ai plus de souffle. Mais je retiens tout en moi et à la place, j'insulte les gens qui m'entourent. Cela me défoule et ils le méritent bien à être aussi stupides. Parfois, je m'ennuie de mon ami de quand j'étais plus petit. Je ne me rappelle même plus son nom, mais après la mort de Powers, on ne s'est plus revus. Il n'est pas retourné à l'école. Je crois que ses parents l'on envoyé dans un endroit spécial pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas traumatisé. Ou obsédé par l'accident comme moi. Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais pu mieux comprendre avec lui. Il arrivait à me dire des choses qui me faisaient réfléchir et maintenant que je n'ai plus ma psychologue, je m'ennuie de ça.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois**

Je cherchais les cadeaux de Noël quand j'ai retrouvé mon vieux dessin. Il était dans le fond de la garde-robe à mère, elle a dû l'oublier là avec le temps. C'est un bateau pirate avec moi comme capitaine. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envi de tout détruire. Peut-être parce qu'il me fait réaliser qu'avant j'étais trop stupide. J'ai glissé le papier dans ma poche et je suis descendu prendre mon manteau. Quand mère m'a demandé ce que je faisais, j'ai répondu que j'allais faire un tour dehors maintenant qu'il y avait de la neige. Elle a hoché la tête avec son éternel visage inquiet, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde. J'ai trop changé pour elle. Quand elle est retournée dans le salon, j'ai volé le briquet de Mycroft. Il le cache dans sa poche de manteau pour fumer en cachette. Lui non plus ne m'a pas vu, il est trop occupé à parler avec la famille.

Tout le monde veut savoir comment vont ses études à l'université. Il est en politique même si mère n'est pas d'accord. Elle dit que les gens qui y vont finissent par devenir corrompus et inhumains. Elle et Mycroft se fâchent souvent sur cela et parfois ça la fait pleurer. Moi, je sais que mon frère a toujours été inhumain, parce qu'avoir des sentiments, c'est faible. Dès que ça me concerne, par contre, il devient inquiet. Je crois qu'il se sent responsable, avec ce qu'il m'a dit après l'accident. Je le déteste lui et sa pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, ni de lui. En tout cas, il a toujours été bon menteur, c'est peut-être pour ça que les gens l'aiment autant. Ce sera un bon politicien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'encourage : ça m'ennuie la politique.

La neige craque quand je marche dans la cour et le froid pique mes joues. Il fait sombre et j'aime cela parce que la nuit, je me sens plus calme. Je vais me cacher derrière le grand rosier pour que personne ne me voit et je mets feu au papier avant de le lancer dans la neige. Je vois la cire colorée fondre et le papier se ratatiner en devenant noir. Je regarde le dessin disparaître en cendres et c'est comme si je tuais l'enfant que j'étais avant. Ça me fait du bien, j'ai l'impression de devenir plus fort. Les flammes s'éteignent, il n'y a plus de papier, mais je reste là à regarder ce petit bout de neige fondue. Soudain, j'entends la porte arrière s'ouvrir, c'est mère qui m'appelle parce qu'on va déballer les cadeaux. Je la rejoins lentement, je sais que je ne vais pas aimer les miens. Ça sera soit des livres, soit des cravates ou bien des jouets pour imbéciles. C'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce que mon oncle m'offre un ensemble complet pour faire des expériences scientifiques. Mère est mal à l'aise quand je le déballe, elle a peur depuis la souris. Je remercie mon oncle poliment, mais à l'intérieur de moi, ça grouille et j'ai juste hâte de disparaître dans ma chambre pour l'essayer. Si je ne le fais pas, c'est parce que mère ne va pas aimer, alors elle va trouver une manière de me le confisquer dès que la visite sera partie.

Après les cadeaux, Mycroft me fait signe pour que je vienne parler avec lui et les cousins plus vieux. C'est vraiment bizarre parce qu'avant il ne voulait pas, il me trouvait trop jeune. Je vais les voir et ils me posent des questions sur comment ça va à l'école, sur mes activités. Des discussions ennuyeuses, mais je réponds quand même. Ils me demandent aussi si je me suis trouvé une amoureuse et je leur dit que c'est stupide. Cela les fait rire et ils disent que je vais comprendre quand je serai plus grand. Ça m'énerve. Je veux partir quand il y en a un qui pose la même question à Mycroft, et là mon frère devient gêné. Les cousins ont fini par l'avoir à l'usure et il a avoué qu'il sortait avec une fille depuis presqu'un an. Ils ont cessé avant Noël parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus. C'était la première fois que j'en entendais parler. J'aurais dû le deviner...

Je voulais en savoir plus, mais les cousins ont été plus rapides et lui ont demandé s'ils l'avaient fait. Je n'ai pas trop compris la question, mais Mycroft est devenu encore plus rouge et il a fini par hocher la tête. Ils sont tous partis à rire fort et à le féliciter, répétant qu'il était temps que ça arrive. Ensuite, ils lui ont demandé comment il avait trouvé cela. Il a refusé de répondre, même si les cousins le suppliaient de leur donner des détails. Puis, il a vu que j'étais encore là et il m'a dit que je devrais peut-être partir. Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais plus un bébé, mais je l'ai fait quand même. J'allais monter à ma chambre pour être enfin seul, mais mère m'a rattrapé pour que je joue du violon devant la visite. Elle me demande cela à chaque Noël parce que ça la rend fière. J'ai accepté pour qu'elle ne me prive pas de mon cadeau, mais je déteste ça.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre quatre**

J'ai volé une cigarette à Mycroft pendant les vacances de Pâques. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur trouve, mais comme il y a beaucoup de fumeurs chez les populaires de l'école, je me suis dis qu'il faudrait que j'essaye. J'ai toussé et l'odeur était dégoutante, mais après quelques coups, j'ai réussi à comprendre comment on faisait. Je me suis mis devant le miroir de ma chambre et j'ai essayé de faire les différentes poses que je pouvais voir dans la cour ou dans la rue.

Il y a celle du « je-veux-faire-peur » qui s'appuie contre le mur et laisse son bras pendre le long de sa jambe. Il tire des bouffés rares, mais régulières et met quasiment sa paume dans le visage parce qu'il coince la cigarette à ras la partie jaune. Il y a le « je-suis-nerveux » qui tient sa cigarette entre le pouce et le majeur. Il marche en rond ou reste la stature très droite, mais avec des tics comme agiter sa main libre ou taper du pied. Il prend des bouffés rapides et très rapprochées, mais ne finit jamais sa cigarette et la jette à la moitié. Pourtant, il en prend une autre à peine quelques minutes plus tard, c'est du vrai gaspille. Il y a le « je-veux-être-cool » qui tient sa cigarette entre le pouce et l'indexe, sûrement parce qu'il consomme aussi des joints en privé et qui parle avec la cigarette entre les lèvres. Et il y a le « j'ai-de-la-classe » qui met sa cigarette coincée entre le majeur et l'index, mais vers le milieu de la partie blanche plutôt que sur le filtre et au milieu des doigts plutôt qu'à la base, près de la paume. Il tient toujours sa main relevée d'un air désinvolte, pour se donner un côté important et mystérieux. C'est surtout cette pose-là que je préfère, elle fait penser à celle des films.

C'est plutôt bien d'être capable d'analyser les gens par de petits détails. J'ai remarqué ça en observant le monde à l'école et aussi dans la rue, maintenant que je suis assez grand pour faire le trajet seul. Cela me permet de me concentrer sur quelque chose plutôt que d'avoir le cerveau qui part dans tous les sens et qui fait mal. Ou bien quand je m'ennuie et que j'ai l'impression qu'il devient paralysé dans une sorte de gelée. Dans ces moments-là, il faut que je sorte dehors me promener pour réfléchir. J'explore les rues de Londres en tentant de me perdre. Ensuite, j'essaye de revenir en utilisant des chemins étranges. Le but est de m'en souvenir par cœur, avec le nom des rues, des boutiques et des restaurants. C'est utile quand on a besoin de raccourcis. Cela fait passer le temps et je peux toujours observer les gens pendant que je le fais.

Pour calmer mon cerveau, il y a aussi la cigarette. Ça doit être à la nicotine qui me fait cet effet là. Je continue le violon, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Lorsque je joue du violon, je peux être déconcentré n'importe quand, alors que la cigarette c'est chimique, ça va droit à l'essentiel. À la fin des vacances, Mycroft est venu me voir et m'a dit que je devrais faire attention à l'odeur avant que mère ne se doute de quelque chose. Il m'a aussi dit que je n'aurais pas dû commencer et que ça va devenir une mauvaise habitude, mais je m'en fous. Pendant tout son monologue, il avait ce ton de voix coupable. J'ai eut envie de lui crier d'arrêter, de lui mettre mon poing au visage. À la place, j'ai improvisé ma frustration au violon et puis je m'en suis allumé une devant lui, juste pour l'énerver. Il a soupiré et puis il est parti. Je le déteste, c'est lui qui devrait me faire pitié, pas l'inverse.

Reste que son conseil est bon concernant mère, alors je ne fume plus à la maison. Je le fait en marchant dans les rues ou à la pause dans la cour d'école. Là, il y a un endroit loin des surveillants. On a la paix. Il y a des groupes d'idiots qui parlent trop forts, mais je les ignore et en temps normal, ils me foutent la paix. Je les envois au sol quand ils font les durs et c'est assez efficace. Je crois que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir suivi des classes de karaté dès mes sept ans... Il y en a plusieurs qui profitent du fait qu'on soit caché pour fumer des joints, mais je n'aime pas la pose qu'ils doivent faire pour en prendre. Je préfère avoir la classe que d'être cool. Il y a aussi l'odeur, je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer alors que celle de la cigarette, j'y suis arrivé. Même que je l'aime de plus en plus, elle est rassurante. Une fois, j'ai été tenté d'essayer un joint, mais j'ai fait des recherches et finalement, j'ai changé d'idée. Je préfère mourir d'un cancer à cinquante ans que de mettre en danger mon cerveau avec de la drogue. J'en ai besoin si je veux devenir détective.

Parfois, il y a des filles qui se joignent à nous pour faire du charme aux gars cool. Elles leur piquent leur cigarette avec des regards séducteurs et elles déboutonnent un peu leur chemise pour qu'ils aient une vue plongeante sur leurs seins. Leurs jupes sont plus courtes que la normale, elles les raccourcissent eux-mêmes : je le vois à la couture maladroite sur les rebords. Elles rient toujours pour rien et portent tellement de maquillage que leur visage ne fait plus du tout naturel. Elles me tapent sur les nerfs. Cela tombe bien parce que je ne les intéresse pas, alors elles me laissent tranquille comme les autres. Je ne comprends pas leur intérêt pour les gars cools. Ils mettent la main sous leurs jupes pour toucher leurs fesses ou bien, ils les embrassent jusqu'à les étouffer. C'est répugnant. Si c'est cela devenir un adolescent, j'espère ne jamais êtrecomme ça.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre cinq**

Douze ans. C'est à cet âge qu'est mort Carl Powers, dans la piscine, juste devant mes yeux. C'est si loin maintenant, même que je commence à oublier… Il y a tellement de nouvelles choses à apprendre et à découvrir, tellement de nouvelles enquêtes non-résolues, plus étranges les unes que les autres. Je les suis à distance, à travers les articles de journaux et j'essaye de faire mes propres découvertes et expériences pour trouver une solution, une réponse. Par contre, je crois que je n'aurai jamais de réponse pour celle-là. Ça remonte à trop longtemps, les preuves se sont effacées et je ne peux rien y faire. Cinq ans maintenant, cinq ans de doutes et de questionnements, cinq ans de changements. Et voilà, j'ai douze ans, comme lui à l'époque.

Je me revois dans le vestiaire, assis sur le comptoir, et je me souviens de les avoir trouvé tous si grands. Pourtant, là, je ne me sens pas grand. Plus mature, plus intelligent, mais pas grand. Peut-être parce que tous les autres de mon école sont plus âgés, avec leur poussée de croissance. J'ai l'air d'un gamin à côté d'eux et je sais qu'ils me voient comme tel, même si je leur prouve tous les jours le contraire. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend de penser à tout cela. Je me fous pas mal de ce que les autres pensent de moi, surtout parce que la majorité du temps, je peux leur fermer le clapet. Et je ne suis pas non plus complexé par ma taille, contrairement à Mycroft et son surplus de poids.

D'ailleurs, il a fini son baccalauréat l'an passé et il semblerait que ses professeurs lui ont donné pleins de contacts importants, tellement ils étaient impressionnés par ses talents. Il s'est trouvé un petit travail dans son domaine, mais il ne va pas s'en contenter. Le problème de mon frère, ce doit être son ambition. Il en a trop, mais bon, ça doit aller de paire avec la politique. À la fin des vacances, il va prendre l'avion pour les États-Unis. Il veut faire un stage là-bas, mais il n'en parle pas trop, déjà que lui et mère se sont encore chicanés à cause de cela. Il pouvait partir avant, mais il m'a avoué qu'il voulait rester au moins pour mon anniversaire, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr si l'on allait se revoir. Enfin, oui, mais sûrement dans très longtemps, après quelques années. Je m'en fiche qu'il parte, je pourrai enfin respirer. Son inquiétude constante m'étouffe. J'en ai déjà assez à supporter avec mère, donc lui en moins, c'est un cadeau tombé du ciel.

C'est peut-être mon anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis pour célébrer l'événement, de toute manière. Mère a abandonné depuis longtemps et me laisse une carte de vœux avec de l'argent sur la table lors du repas. Je jette la carte dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, sans la lire : c'est toujours le même message ennuyant. Je pense que je vais passer ma soirée à jouer du violon, mais je n'ai pas bougé, qu'on pousse la porte. Mycroft, rien de très surprenant, je l'ai entendu arriver. Je le regarde en silence, couché en travers du lit avec les pieds appuyés sur le mur et la tête renversée vers le sol. Je me demande si ramener plus de sang au cerveau permet d'améliorer ses capacités. Il me regarde lui aussi en silence, les mains nouées dans son dos en se balançant d'un air mal à l'aise. Rien de nouveau, j'ai toujours été bon pour mettre les gens dans cet état, même les membres de ma propre famille.

Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi en soupirant, probablement parce qu'il cherche ses mots. Je n'ai pas terminé mon expérience, alors je reste immobile, mais ça m'énerve qu'il soit aussi près. Surtout que son poids fait creuser le matelas et cela perturbe mon équilibre. Il me dit qu'il va m'envoyer des souvenirs et je lui réponds que c'est inintéressant. La majorité du temps, quand je dis ça, les gens se taisent parce qu'ils sont trop en colère. Le problème, c'est que Mycroft connait mon truc, alors il ne se laisse pas impressionneraussi facilement. Il me rappelle que j'ai toujours rêvé de voyages et il s'est dit que cela me ferait plaisir. J'ai un rire amer. Entre recevoir des babioles ridicules et aller dans un autre pays, je crois que je suis capable de faire la différence. Je lui fais savoir et il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Ma tête devient de plus en plus brûlante et mes jambes sont engourdies, mais j'ai plus l'impression de ralentir que d'accélérer mes pensées. Finalement, mon hypothèse n'était pas la bonne et je me remets droit. J'en profite pour balancer mes jambes dans le visage à mon frère, mais il les évite à la dernière minute en se levant. Bien fait. Je m'étale sur tout le lit pour l'empêcher de se rasseoir et je le regarde avec défi. Il soupire encore. Je sais que je fais des enfantillages, mais je m'en moque. Après tout, les gens me voient bien comme un gamin, Mycroft le premier. Sinon, il arrêterait de me couver.

Il part enfin et c'est tant mieux. Sa présence m'agace, même quand il reste silencieux. Son regard est suffisant pour me taper sur les nerfs. Au moment où je vais me lever pour rejoindre mon violon, il y a un bruit sourd à côté de moi, quelque chose a glissé à terre dans mon mouvement. C'est un paquet de cigarettes, de la marque préférée à Mycroft. Très chères, mais vraiment bien faites. Il sait que je lui en vole chaque fois qu'il passe à la maison, alors c'est évident qu'il l'a laissé pour moi. À l'intérieur du carton, il a griffonné un mot pour me souhaiter bonne fête. C'est stupide, comme s'il allait pouvoir m'acheter avec cela. Quand même, je me mets à sourire. Je commençais à être à court de cigarettes et avec lui qui part dans peu de temps, il va bien falloir que je recommence à en voler parmi les imbéciles de mon école. Et leurs marques à eux n'ont vraiment pas la même qualité.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre six **

Quand Mycroft m'a dit l'an passé qu'il m'enverrait un souvenir, j'imaginais que ce serait des photos, des cartes postales, des chandails, ce genre de choses inutiles. Pas une sorte de gigantesque boîte pesant des tonnes avec la mention fragile écrit un peu partout en gros feutre rouge. À l'intérieur, un ordinateur et pas n'importe lequel : un iMac, dernière création d'Apple lancé durant l'été. Une merveille technologique à faire pleurer de jalousie n'importe qui. C'est un peu comme Noël, mais une saison à l'avance.

Même mère n'en revient pas. Elle répète que c'est impossible qu'il ait pu me payer quelque chose d'aussi cher. Son nouveau boulot doit être ridiculement bien rémunéré, surtout qu'en plus il a dû envoyer le paquet d'un bord à l'autre de l'Atlantique. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu se dégoter un aussi bon travail juste après son stage. Est que c'est à cause de ses talents ou bien parce qu'il a de bons contacts? Sûrement un mélange des deux, mais il est plutôt discret sur le sujet. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait, quelque chose comme un bureaucrate haut-placé, peut-être en lien avec le gouvernement. Je m'en moque.

Il y avait aussi un mot dans le paquet, une lettre de Mycroft. J'ai attendu de tout monter dans ma chambre avant de l'ouvrir. Ça disait quelque chose par rapport à un nouveau site avec beaucoup de potentiel et qui me permettrait d'assouvir ma curiosité. Google, que ça s'appelle. Une sorte de moteur de recherche sur Internet et en effet, cela m'a tout de suite plu. Fini les heures perdues à la bibliothèque : juste quelques clics et on a ce que l'on veut devant les yeux. C'est tout simplement incroyable, un gain de temps extraordinaire!

Bref, je passe mon temps là-dessus et cela exaspère ma mère au plus haut point. Il paraitrait que ça me donne une mine épouvantable, avec des cernes et tout. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Il suffit que ce soit un congé pour que je passe la journée en pyjama, assis devant ma précieuse machine et ne bougeant que pour les besoins strictement nécessaires comme manger, aller aux toilettes et fumer un coup dans les rues. Au moins, l'idée que je prenne l'air rassure mère… Si elle savait que c'est pour faire le plein de nicotine. C'est vraiment trop facile de la berner.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre sept**

Aujourd'hui aurait pu être un dimanche comme les autres... Excepté une nouveauté dérangeante qui s'est manifesté, dès le réveil, par un inconfort à l'entre-jambe. Ma première réaction est de rouler sur le dos avant de retirer les draps, histoire de voir ce qui peut bien causer cette sensation. Et puis je l'ai vu. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard cela m'arriverai, mais comme cela ne c'était pas manifesté avant, je me disais que je pouvais y échapper. C'est stupide, mais je croyais avoir assez de contrôle sur mon cerveau pour l'empêcher d'avoir une réaction aussi vulgaire à cause d'un afflux hormonal. Les joies de l'adolescence, tu parles. Il faut croire que je ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces gars stupides gouvernés par le sexe…

Non, je m'emporte, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ces minables. Ce truc est accidentel, c'est tout. Cela m'étonnerait sérieusement d'avoir fait un rêve érotique, de toute manière… À moins que mon subconscient ne veuille me passer un message, mais j'en doute fortement. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un, alors je vois mal comment je pourrais avoir un quelconque fantasme. C'est assez difficile de tomber sous le charme d'idiotes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Sérieusement, je me demande comment Mycroft ait pu tomber en amour une fois. Peut-être même plusieurs fois, il a toujours été secret sur ses histoires de cœur. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a peur que l'on rit de lui. Finalement, plus ça va et plus je me demande si entre nous deux ce n'est pas lui le plus faible, même s'il réussit mieux que moi dans la vie à cause de ses ambitions. Il se ramollit, il cède trop à ses émotions.

Par contre, ce truc-là ne veut pas ramollir et redevenir normal, même si je pense à pleins d'autres choses. Conclusion, ce doit être une réaction physique uniquement déclenchée par mes hormones, non par une image tirée de mon imaginaire. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, malheureusement. Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi? Hors de question que je touche à ce truc. Avoir du plaisir en humiliant les autres, d'accord. En jouant du violon ou en fumant une cigarette, parfait. En réalisant une expérience ou en découvrant quelque chose de nouveau, encore mieux. Mais en se touchant les parties génitales? Pitié, cela a beau être en pleine intimité, ça reste d'un dégradant… et absolument pas productif. Peut-être qu'en me faufilant discrètement jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'aurais une chance de prendre une douche froide. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix non plus. Faites juste que mère ne me surprenne pas dans cet état, ce serait se coller la honte pour le reste de mes jours.

Je fini par me lever et par enfiler ma robe de chambre la plus ample. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grogner, c'est vraiment inconfortable de sentir le tissu de mon pyjama frotte dessus, j'ai l'impression que ça brûle et cela m'oblige presque à marcher en canard. De quoi donner l'envie de me pendre, c'est juste horrible. Heureusement, quand j'entrebâille la porte, personne n'est pas dans le couloir. J'ai tout juste le temps de me précipiter vers la salle de bain. J'entends mère me réprimander parce que j'ai fait claquer la porte, mais je l'ignore en l'enterrant sous le crépitement du jet. Surtout, ne pas oublier de régler à la température la plus glaciale et aussi de verrouiller derrière moi. Elle entre trop souvent se brosser les dents pendant que je me douche, comme si j'étais encore un gamin qui ignore ce que c'est la pudeur. Et là plus que jamais, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle me voit nu. Parlant de nu, j'essaye de me déshabiller et c'est vraiment une plaie. Chaque fois que je fais un mouvement trop brusque, cela m'envois comme des décharges électrique dans les reins et la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais ce n'est pas agréable non plus. C'est surtout déstabilisant et très agaçant.

Je pars pour aller dans la douche quand je vois mon reflet dans la glace. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'en rends compte, mais j'ai vraiment changé. J'ai pris un bon coup en taille, je frôle presque la lampe au plafond quand je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. C'est… étrange. J'ai perdu en joues, aussi. Cela fait vraiment ressortir mes pommettes et ça me donne un air plus adulte. Question pilosité, c'est tout simplement inexistant, mais cela n'a jamais été très présent dans la génétique familiale. Mais le plus troublant, c'est de voir mon sexe comme ça, gonflé, déformé, dressé jusqu'à frôler mon nombril. Cela me met mal à l'aise, comme si je ne reconnaissais plus mon propre corps. Et puis, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue, parce que je sais que cela va recommencer. J'ai déjà envi d'être adulte tout de suite, la puberté c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il va falloir que je regarde s'il n'y a pas un site qui parle du sujet, pour voir à quel âge je vais arrêter d'en avoir. Ça ne fait pas un jour et cela m'exaspère déjà.

Il suffit que j'aille enfin sous le jet pour haïr encore plus ma nouvelle condition. L'eau est glacée, elle brûle presque. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas crier en me mordant les lèvres, c'est juste horrible! Faites que je n'ai pas à faire cela tous les matins… Je me lave le plus vite possible, mais c'est assez difficile. Mes muscles sont tellement crispés que j'ai de la difficulté à bouger et que s'en est presque douloureux. Au moins, c'est efficace pour me calmer plus bas, mais à quel prix? Quand je sorts enfin, la serviette est une véritable délivrance. Je tremble tellement qu'il me faut deux essais pour la déplier. J'ai l'air malin, maintenant…

* * *

Et voilà, alors que c'est le début chez notre petit Sherlock de la puberté et de sa vie d'adolescent, c'est aussi la fin de cette fanfiction. Je ne vais probablement pas publier avant un petit bout, le temps d'écrire et de peaufiner mon prochain projet. J'espère que l'histoire vous à plu, en tout cas elle a bien fait rire ma beta. Faut dire qu'elle adore les personnages sarcastiques qui ont du mordant.

Je la remercie d'ailleurs, encore une fois, même si c'est pour elle aussi la fin de l'aventure : les cours recommencent, on n'y peut rien. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, c'est vraiment encourageant et je ferrais mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir. On se revoit dans quelques semaines!


End file.
